The example inventive concepts described herein generally relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor package.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-functionality and/or low fabrication cost thereof. With the tremendous advance in the electronics industry in recent years, there has been a rapidly increasing demand for high density semiconductor devices. This demand is also growing in semiconductor packages. For example, the thickness of a semiconductor substrate including circuit patterns continues to decrease, and thin substrates are typically highly vulnerable to external impact.